A Spirited Conversation
by FaithinBones
Summary: This is a Bonesology fanfic challenge story. It centers on a minor character and portrays a day in their life that shows us a behind the scenes day at the Lab, the FBI . . . anywhere our heroes will be.
1. Chapter 1

A Day in the Life FanFic Challenge: This is a Bonesology fanfic challenge story. It centers on a minor character and portrays a day in their life that shows us a behind the scenes day at the Lab, the FBI . . . anywhere our heroes will be.

A/N: I'm sure this isn't exactly what Bonesology was counting on, but I hope you find it amusing anyway.

I don't own Bones, not even a smidgen.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Vincent Nigel Murray stood on the platform and watched his mentor moving her index finger slowly over the cracked sternum of their latest victim. It was obvious to anyone that looked closely that the victim had received a devastating blow to the sternum. "According to the FBI, in 2010 728 people were killed in the United States when they were hit by an opponent's feet or hands. Blunt objects killed 549 people. Of course firearms killed 8,583 people."

He leaned closer and observed the star pattern on the bone. "I believe you've found cause of death, Dr. Brennan."

Carefully placing the bone down on the table, Brennan nodded her head and made a note on a sheet of paper attached to a clipboard. Removing her latex gloves, she turned to face Cam. "The victim received a hard blow to the sternum that caused his death. I believe the hammer that was found at the crime scene next to the body was probably the murder weapon. Dr. Hodgins is checking it for particulates right now to make sure."

Satisfied, Cam smiled at her anthropologist. "Well that's good. Booth was certain he knew what had happened, but he said he needed proof before he brought the contractor in."

Tossing her gloves in to the recycle bin, Brennan walked over towards the staircase. "I'll call Booth and let him know."

After she was gone, Vincent moved closer to the table and stared at the other bones. "The broken radius and ulna were probably very painful too, but a cracked sternum . . . a terrible way to die."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting on the floor of the catwalk with his feet dangling in the air, Vincent looked down and watched his friend Daisy slowly collecting the bones of the victim and placing them in a box. She had a lot of nervous energy, but Vincent had always admired how slow and steady she could be when she handled bones. She had once told him that she'd mishandled a skull and it had shattered in her hands. From that point on, she always moved with extreme caution while holding bones. Vincent had used her experience and also was careful when he held bones too. It would be very embarrassing to cause the destruction of a bone especially with Dr. Brennan in the vicinity.

A throat clearing near him caused Vincent to turn his head. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the Hoover or . . . I don't know . . . with Agent Booth?"

As he leaned against the railing on the catwalk, Sweets shifted his feet and debated whether or not to sit on the floor. "I thought I'd come by and check on Daisy and see what everyone was doing."

"Did you know that the daisy symbolizes innocence and purity?" The intern glanced at Daisy and smiled. "The flower also symbolizes new beginnings."

Sweets watched as Daisy closed the box, picked it up and carried it with her as she left the platform. "Yeah . . . I wish I could talk to her." Pushing off from the railing, he moved closer to Vincent and sat on the floor next to him, swinging his legs out into the void. "Did you learn anything new today?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Vincent considered his answer before speaking. "Dr. Brennan is going to have a baby."

Shocked, Sweets looked down below, but didn't spy the object of their conversation. "How do you know?"

With a faint blush on his cheeks, Vincent gave Sweets a sweet smile. "I was eavesdropping earlier this morning. I heard Dr. Brennan talking on the phone to Agent Booth and she mentioned that she needs to go the pharmacy this evening and buy some prenatal vitamins. She seems very happy about it."

Not sure what he thought of it just yet, Sweets leaned his chin on the railing. "Gosh . . . a baby . . . I thought they'd only have one child . . . They're so busy and . . . but they do love children and they're great parents . . . you know what? I'm happy for them. They deserve to have a bigger family."

Slowly nodding his head, Vincent spotted Brennan in the hallway moving towards Angela's office. "I don't think they've told anyone about it yet though."

Not surprised in the least, Sweets observed Hodgins move up onto the platform and over to the table that contained a tray that held a hammer and a crow bar. "They'll probably wait for a few weeks to make sure her pregnancy is okay . . . Vincent, why are you still here?"

Resting his arms on the railing before him, Vincent rested his chin on his arms. "I don't know . . . I like it here . . . Everyone is so nice and I get to learn new things watching everyone work . . . I told Agent Booth I didn't want to leave and I meant it. I like it here."

Sweets placed his hand on the intern's shoulder. "Vincent . . . you don't belong here. You need to move on."

Irritated, Vincent shrugged the psychologist's hand off his shoulder. "And you do?"

Filled with sadness, Sweets watched Hodgins carry the tray across the platform and down the stairs. "Probably not, but I never even got to hold my son . . . I . . . I'm just staying for a while. I want to make sure Daisy and Little Seeley are okay before I move on. You don't have any family here to keep you. Your mother is England and well . . . if you were here for family reasons you'd be over there not here . . . you're just being stubborn. Go ahead and move on . . . Aren't you curious about what comes next?"

Vincent sighed. "Yes I am, but . . . but there is so much more I can learn here too . . . I don't know . . . I may stay for a while longer, maybe wait until Dr. Brennan has her next baby . . . I'd like to know if it's a boy or a girl . . ."

"You're just making up excuses." Sweets stared at the empty platform below. "And so am I."

Amused, Vincent chuckled. "I know what our problem is."

Surprised, Sweets turned to face the intern. "I'm game . . . what do you think our problem is?"

His hand over his mouth, Vincent giggled. "We're embarrassed that we found out there is an afterlife. I was an atheist and so were you . . . its very funny and very embarrassing."

Slowly nodding his head, Sweets smiled. "Yeah . . . maybe . . . still we'll have to move on someday."

"I know." Vincent noticed Cam move up the stairs of the catwalk towards the break room. "But not right now. Dr. Saroyan is reading a new novel and I've been reading it over her shoulder." Pleased to see that she had the book with her, Vincent stood up. "I can't leave until she finishes the book. It's a disgusting love story, but I need to find out if Lady Karen marries Sir Kyle or if she's as stupid as I think she is and marries the Duke of Cumberland. He's such a gormless naff."

Sweets laughed. "You're too much Vincent." After Vincent left, Sweets turned his gaze towards the hall below the platform and noticed Booth approaching Dr. Brennan's office. "I told you the world is a lot better than you think it is, Booth."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you

A/N: I wrote a second story for this challenge and it will line up with more of the spririt of the challenge. (See what I did there?) I will probably post it next week.


	2. Chapter 2

Kareneb wanted a little more of this story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

The boy's room was small, but it was filled with toys and clothes, a bed and everything a toddler needed to be comfortable. As he stood looking down at his son who was sleeping in his bed, Sweets sighed. He wanted to hold little Seeley so much, but since he didn't have a solid body, that was never going to happen.

The child's eyelashes fluttered and then opened, staring right at him, or least it seemed he did. "Hey Seeley . . . its Daddy . . . are you awake from your sleep . . . how's my little boy this evening?"

His fists waving in the air, the child seemed to stare at him, which made Sweets wonder if Seeley could really see him. "Can you see your Daddy, Sweetheart? Can you see me?" Distracted by his son, Sweets didn't notice Daisy enter the room.

Swiftly moving across the bedroom, Daisy leaned over and saw that her son was awake. Lifting him into her arms, she smiled. "So you are awake. I thought I heard you on the baby monitor. You didn't sleep very long . . . I bet my music was too loud and it bothered you. I'm sorry." Carrying him over to the changing table, she checked his diaper, found it damp and changed it.

Sweets loved to see Daisy with their child. She was such a wonderful mother and so filled with love for their precious son. "You're doing a great job Daisy. He's such a strong little boy and you . . . you're just great . . . great." Filled with sadness, Sweets rubbed his hand under his eyes and left the room. Stepping out into the hallway, he jammed his hands into his jacket pockets. "I guess I should go check on Booth . . ."

With that thought, he was standing inside the garage of the Booth/Brennan home. Looking around him, he found Booth hunched over the engine of his Mustang, the hood of the car hanging above him. Curious, Sweets moved closer and leaned over to see what his friend was doing. "I thought you had this running last week."

He never had been interested in how cars worked, so he didn't have a clue what Booth was doing. "Its Thursday evening. Why are you working on your car? . . . Did you and Brennan have a fight? I bet you did . . . You two amaze me, you really do. I never really did understand how your dynamic worked. You're like oil and water and you shouldn't mix, but you do. It's just amazing to watch."

The door leading into the house opened and Brennan stepped out into the garage. She was carrying two bottles of cold beer. As she moved closer to where Booth was standing, she called out. "It's warm out here."

Booth pulled away from the car and stood up. Warily, he watched Brennan move closer. "I have the fan on."

Handing him one of the bottles, Brennan frowned. "I didn't mean to embarrass you this morning, Booth . . . that wasn't my intention. It's just that when that Agent . . ."

"Agent Carter." Booth was well aware that Brennan rarely bothered to learn anyone's name unless she worked with them on a steady basis.

"Yes, Agent Carter." Brennan was still angry about the incident, but it was hardly Booth's fault and she shouldn't have taken it out on him. "She questioned my authority demanding that a coroner be present to declare the victim dead . . . The victim's head was missing, Booth. I found her attitude to be quite insulting. I merely pointed out to her that Cam was on the way to the scene and was delayed by a traffic accident and a toddler could tell her that the victim was dead. I'm pretty sure there aren't too many people walking around without their heads attached to their body."

Booth placed his beer bottle on the counter, took her bottle from her hand and placed the bottle next to his bottle. Slowly, he took her hand in his and pulled her against his body. "I wasn't embarrassed or angry Bones. I just think you need to cut Agent Carter some slack that's all. I've told you she transferred from the Philadelphia field office and she's not used to how we do things here."

He placed his arms around her and stared into her crystal blue eyes. "You've been sniping with her since she started working with us and you've been taking it out on me too . . . what's going on?"

Feeling insecure, Brennan placed her hands on his waist. "I . . . I don't work in the field as much as I used to and Agent Carter seems determined to replace me."

Astounded, Booth shook his head. "Replace you? . . . Never Bones. She can't replace you. You're the best damn forensic anthropologist in the country . . ."

"World." Brennan was proud of her achievements.

Amused, Booth smiled. "Yes, world. She's a good agent, hell maybe a great agent, but she's not you and you're not being replaced. To tell you the truth, I think she's after Aubrey's job and maybe mine, but that's for the future. You're my partner and she isn't . . . okay?"

Her cheeks a faint pink, Brennan nodded her head. "Yes." Her eyes boring into his, she leaned closer and kissed him. "You don't have to sleep on the couch tonight . . . in fact, I'm counting on you not sleeping on the couch."

Booth returned her kiss. "Want me to wear my glasses tonight?"

Her smile broadening, Brennan moved her hands so she was cupping his hips. "Oh definitely."

Suddenly uncomfortable, Sweets pointed over his shoulder. "I got to go . . . um . . . yeah, bye."

Sweets was standing on the catwalk at the Jeffersonian. Most of the area below the catwalk was bathed in darkness.

"Why are you here? No one is here except for me and the security guards." Vincent was sitting on the couch near the coffee table.

Turning, Sweets moved over to where the younger man was sitting. "Um . . . I was over at Booth and Brennan's house and . . . well, um . . . I had to leave before they . . . um . . ."

Vincent laughed. "They are a very affectionate couple."

Sweets sat down next to Vincent and chuckled. "Yeah, affectionate."

"I accidentally saw them make out in the parking garage last week." Vincent grinned at the expression on the older man's face. "They're very physical."

A little shocked, Sweets stare in horror at his friend. "Are you crazy? You can't just watch them have sex . . ."

"Why not?" Vincent was very amused. "It's not like they knew I was there . . . oh, seriously, I'm kidding. I wouldn't invade anyone's privacy like that . . . you really don't have a sense of humor do you?"

Insulted, Sweets crossed his arms against his chest. "I do to . . . I discovered something in the last couple of days . . . I'm bored . . . I don't think I should be here . . . I think I'm going to move on. Daisy is okay and so is little Seeley. Booth and Brennan seem to be fine . . . I think I'm going to go and see what's waiting for me."

Vincent felt a little tearful. "You're going to go? . . . really? . . . I . . . I'll miss you."

"You can go with me." Sweets didn't want to leave Vincent behind. "You don't have to stay."

Torn, Vincent closed his eyes. "I don't want to leave. I like it here."

Sweets stood up. "Okay it's up to you. Come when you're ready . . . I just think I should go now. My family is doing okay and I'm not needed here." Sweets turned and faced the lab before him. "Hey . . . whoever is in charge of whatever this is . . . I want to leave now."

A shining wall of light appeared on the platform below. Worried that it would disappear, Sweets raced down the stairs, down the hallway and up onto the platform. Before he stepped into the square of light he looked up and saw Vincent leaning against the railing on the catwalk staring at him. "Bye Vincent."

Vincent held up his hand and waved it. "Bye Dr. Sweets . . . Good luck." Once the former psychologist had disappeared through the wall of light, Vincent walked back over to the couch and sat down. "That was very sudden . . . I guess it was the right time for him. Maybe I should . . . nah, I like it here."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


End file.
